General Shadow
General Shadow is a high-ranking officer who is rivals with Titan. Armed with the Shadow Sword, his trademark attack is Trump Shoot. After abandoning Black Satan, he forms the Delza Army. Destroyed by Stronger (Charge Up)'s Super Electro Lightning Kick. Origin According to Hirayama Toru's book "My Beloved Characters", General Shadow was one of the denizens of the 'Demon Kingdom' to travel up to the surface. The other creatures to have made this journey eventually became the basis of the legendary supernatural beasts, such as werewolves, that have been feared by humans for centuries. Shadow settled in Europe, specifically Rome. Due to being a "demon", he was persecuted, and almost killed, undergoing a reconstruction procedure for the first time while still young, after he managed to return to the Demon Kingdom. However, Shadow eventually fell in love with conflict and battle. Always looking for battles, he participated in both the first and second World Wars, provoking both Axis and Allies into annihilating each other on the battlefield. Due to his passion for battles, he was wounded often and went through the remodeling procedure many times, even having to rebuild his blood vessels. These alterations left his skin with a pale tone, and soon he had to even cover his skin from contact with air. Shadow was impressed by Stronger's fighting ability, and, wishing to have a life and death battle with him, joined Black Satan and creating the Delza Army after Black Satan fell. His belief and love for battle shaped the Delza Army, where only real power mattered, and the true leader would be the one to defeat Stronger. Kamen Rider Stronger General Shadow makes his appearance in episode 14, replacing Mr. Titan, who had previously been killed by Stronger. Despite being personally selected by Great Leader to serve Black Satan, he brazenly admits to Stronger he doesn't care for the organization at all, and voices contempt at how they use children as hostages. He states his true goal for following the organization is simply to fight with Stronger. As an example of his conviction on this matter, after Shigeru pulls the Joker card from Shadow's deck, he allows the children to be set free. After Titan's resurrection, an intense rivalry erupted between the two, with Shadow often mocking Titan as incompetent. Though the two never came to blows, Shadow would continue to thwart many of Titan's schemes, actually warning or outright rescuing Stronger and Tackle from danger, much to Titan's continued frustration. One of Shadow's most powerful tools was his deck of playing cards, both in battle and for the purposes of plotting. In a fight Shadow could summon giant cards to spew fire on an entrapped enemy, or could be thrown to inflict cut or stab foes. On numerous occasions he consulted them to divine what events would transpire in the near future, often these would involve Stronger's continued victories and escapes from certain death. Eventually however, Shadow fell out of favor with Great Leader, and was due to be replaced by Dead Lion, who was second in command to Great Leader himself. Shadow went rogue from Black Satan at this point, slashing Dead Lion across the chest and hastily escaping, waiting for Stronger to finish off Black Satan before forming the Delza Army. The first eight of his officers in Delza Army schemed against him, but never challenged him, but later Marshal Machine overthrew him with help from his followers Commander Jishaku and Armored Knight, especially when both two his follower successfully capture V3 and Riderman while Shadow captured by Stronger even later he let him go. Later Marshal Machine, Commander Jishaku, and Armored Knight watching Shadow's final battle aggainst Kamen Rider Stronger. When Stronger uses Charge Up to finish Shadow then he uses Shadow Power Up which effect cause he become stronger. After both two hit each other Stonger in his Charge Up Form become extremelly tired while Shadow screaming Delza Army before he exploded. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders In the 40th anniversary movie of the Kamen Rider Series, General Shadow and the Delza Army appears as part of Shocker in an altered timeline. He first fought Kamen Rider OOO and defeated him. After the riders defeat the Shocker forces and assembled, General Shadow attempted to escape, only to be halted by four other "allies of justice": Kikaider, Kikaider 01, Inazuman and Zubat; who used the Denji End, Zero One Driver, Inazuma Vacuum Chest, and Zetto Zetto Zetto attacks respectively to destroy him. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen In this, the first crossover movie between the Super Sentai and Kamen Rider Series, General Shadow appears as a member of Dai-Shocker, referring to himself and Shadow Moon as "Shadows". After the joint operation of Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack to create the Big Machine was revealed, General Shadow fought the combined forces of the Gokaigers and Kamen Rider Decade who defeated him. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai General Shadow appears in this movie as a member of the Badan Empire. Gallery 1861.jpg 7539249.jpg 7539304.jpg OOO vs General Shadow.jpg Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Revived Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Rivals Category:Male Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Gamblers Category:Dark Knights Category:Demon Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Crossover Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Big Bads Category:Manga Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Summoners Category:Crime Lord Category:Oppressors Category:Tokusatsu Category:Hegemony Category:Monster Master Category:Warmonger Category:Strategic Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Betrayed villains Category:Traitor Category:Saboteurs Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Outright Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Honorable Villains Category:Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supernatural Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Complete Monster Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Damned Souls